Pulling him Down
by Izzy's Frizzies
Summary: *Based of 'Gravity' by John Mayer* It seems as if everything has a gravitational pull. Mike just had to be the unlucky one to have the most gravitational pulls. A bit of RobinxMike /Rike?/ Oneshot.


**Authoress Note: Ok, I know I'm supposed to be working on 'Winter' but I just couldn't help but write this xD I just love this pairing a lot, and I needed to write this quickly! Ok so...**

_**Izzy's Frizzies does not own any character from the hit television show 'The Powerpuff Girls'. All credit goes to Craig McCracken. Izzy **_**does _however own__ the idea for this._**

_Title: _Pulling him Down

_Summary: _*Based off of 'Gravity' by John Mayer* It seems as if everything has a gravitational pull. Mike just had to be the unlucky one to have the most gravitational pulls in his life. A bit of RobinxMike /Rike?/ Oneshot.

_Purpose: _Ok, I LOVE this couple. It's one of my OTPs actually. Plus, this song gave me great inspiration. It's so... beautiful :')

_Rating: _K+

_Word Count: ?_

_Suggestion: _I'd recommend you to listen to 'Gravity' by John Mayer. It helps!

* * *

Mike could see it. It was a clear blue sky and clouds covered parts of it. The grass was moving slightly as the soft breeze came by. The sun shone brightly, touching the boy's skin softly. Mike stood in the middle of all of this, quite happy at the beautiful scene.

"MR. BELIEVE!"

That snapped him out of his daydream.

Mike's head jerked up to face his teacher, Mrs. Diana. She had the 'why-aren't-you-paying-attention' look on her face. Narrowing her eyes at him, she said, "Now since you want to relax in my class, answer the question to number 4."

"Uh..." Mike gulped slightly. He glanced next to him.

There sat Robin, his best friend. She mouthed out, "The answer's electrons dude."

"Electrons," Mike said to the teacher, his soft voice barely audible.

Mrs. Diana nodded. "Good job Mike. I must have misunderstood you; I apologize."

"It's quite alright Mrs. Diana," Mike replied with a slight smile. When she turned away, Mike faced Robin. "Thanks," he whispered to her.

"Don't mention it," the brunette replied. She eyed him. "Seriously, **don't **mention it. I might get in trouble..."

Mike chuckled lowly. "Alright then." He then faced the front of the class and began to pay attention again.

* * *

Mike was in his last period class: Math. He was glad. Today was Friday, and none of his teachers had assigned any homework for the weekend. Surely he'll be able to go into his fantasies yet again.

So instead of paying attention, Mike drifted off into his wonderland. This time, it was candy related. There were chocolate waterfalls and gum drop sidewalks. Candy canes served as poles and the signs with the street names were Hershey bars instead. Houses were instead gingerbread houses, and the street had candy crumbs all over it.

_It was Candy Wonderland..._

Mike looked around excitedly. What should he do first? How about the chocolate waterfall? Oh, but the gingerbread houses looked more yummy to him! There were so many possibilities!

Before he could choose, the school bell rang loudly. Mike groaned and looked up, quite disappointed that he couldn't eat any of his daydream candy.

"Don't forget to do pages 50-65 in your textbooks if you didn't finish today," the teacher reminded his students.

"Oh just great..." Mike muttered to himself as he grabbed his notebooks and pencils. He began to silently walk to his bus. Children talked loudly about how much fun they were going to have during the weekend because they had no homework. Mike thought they were so lucky. If only he had done the work during class! Then he'd feel just as happy as them.

* * *

Mike quietly entered his house. His mother was in the kitchen cooking. "Oh Mike, you're home!" she exclaimed loudly. Mike nodded. "Now remember that today you have to wash the dishes, clean your room, and clean the kitchen table after dinner."

Mike sighed. "Yes Mother," he said in a flat tone.

His mother didn't seem to notice. "Great! Now go upstairs and do your homework, ok?"

Mike began to walk up the stairs. "Yes Mother..."

Once he entered his room, he groaned. "Why did I have to mess this room up?" He fell down onto his bed with messy covers. "This is gonna be a long day..."

* * *

Mike exhaled loudly as he placed his baseball bat by his closet door. "Finally... I'm done with my chores and homework..." He glanced at his clock.

8:49 P.M it read.

"And now I can't watch T.V," Mike said, pinching his nose. "I was so looking forward to watching the new episode of Galaxy Hunters. Stupid electronic curfew..." He trudged downstairs. _'What to do, what to do?' _Mike thought to himself, sitting down on the last step. He placed his chin on the palm of his right hand and stared blankly at the wall in front of him.

After a while of thinking, Mike came to a conclusion. He walked to the kitchen where his dad sat. "Hey champ," his dad said, ruffling his son's hair.

"Hey Dad..." Mike replied back, laughing nervously. He hated when his father did that. "Uh, can I go to Robin's house?"

"You don't have to ask me to go over your girlfriend's house boy!" His father laughed loudly.

"She's not my girlfriend," Mike muttered, walking to the front door and exiting out his house. His cheeks were very warm, and he didn't like that. "Stop blushing... and stop talking to yourself..."

Once he reached Robin's house, he rang the doorbell once and waited patiently. The door opened and Robin's mother stood. "Well hello Mike!" she exclaimed happily. "Whatever do you need?"

"Uh, can uh Robin come outside for a bit...?" Mike asked. "P-please?" he added quickly, not wanting to be rude.

"Oh sure, just hold on a bit." Robin's mother closed the door softly behind her. Mike listened carefully. Here's what he **thinks **they said:

"Oh Robin-Obin~! Mike outside to see you~!"

"Ok Ma, I'll come down in a bit!"

A laugh. "Now don't leave your boyfriend out there waiting for you for too long now!"

Mike blushed at that. Seriously, what is wrong with parents these days?

"MA, HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

"Are you lying to your mother?"

"No, he's **really **not my boyfriend! Ugh..."

He then heard a few footsteps, then the sound of the door opening. Robin stood there with a slight smile. "Hey Mike." She stepped outside and closed the door behind her.

Mike's face grew less warm. "H-hi Robin..."

Robin sat down on her lawn. Mike followed her example. She looked at him and asked, "So what's up?"

Mike pointed up. "The stars, see?"

Robin giggled. "Yes, I do see."

There was a moment of silence between the two of them. All that was heard was the wind blowing.

"Gravity."

Robin looked at Mike and raised an eyebrow. "What about it?"

Mike sighed and fell down softly onto the grass. "It's like...everything has some stupid gravitational pull which keeps me away from my thinking."

"Am I keeping you away from your thoughts?" Robin fell down as well and looked at him.

"No," Mike answered quickly. He closed his eyes. "You're like... light. Happy, pretty, and shining light."

Robin closed her eyes too with a small smile and a slight blush. "Th-thanks..."

"No problem..." Mike replied back slowly.

The two just rested there as if the world only revolved around them.

* * *

"It's so cute that it's sickening," Buttercup said in disgust as she stared at the two thirteen year olds next door.

Bubbles giggled. "Aw, that's gonna happen to us one day!"

"If it's gonna happen to me, I want it to be less cliché and more action packed!" Buttercup began to playfully punch the air.

Blossom rolled her eyes. "Oh Buttercup, it'll happen when it happens. We can't decide how it'll be. Who knows; you might fall for somebody who you hate."

"Yea, like Butch!" Bubbles laughed loudly.

Buttercup's face turned green with disgust. "Oh no. Ew, no. Just a million times** no**."

In unison, Buttercup's sisters sang, "Sure~!" They walked away giggling.

"Man, are they weird," Buttercup muttered to herself, following them out of boredom.

* * *

**A/N ... I have a big addiction to cute oneshots, don't I? 0.0 But whatever. Me hoped you liked it! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go eat a hotdog c:**

**_Signed,_  
**

**_Izzy's Frizzies_**


End file.
